lindaufandomcom_de-20200215-history
Lindau
The city of Lindau in Germany (Sueddeutschland) is included to the state Bavaria and therein to the county Swabia. An wonderful isle in lake Constance. The city of Lindau (Bodensee) covers 33 km². It has 24,537 inhabitants The website of the city is http://www.lindau.de. Lindau im Bodensee, lange der offizielle Name der bayrischen Stadt, ist für seine Leuchttürme und den großen Löwen an der Hafeneinfahrt zum Bodensee bekannt. Die Stadt Lindau im Bodensee ist eine Kreisstadt im bayrischen Landkreis Lindau. Sie gehört am Südwestzipfel des Bundeslandes zum Freistaat Bayern (Deutschland). Die Altstadt liegt auf der Insel Lindau. Geschichtlich war sie bis 1803 eine freie Reichsstadt mit einer langen Tradition bürgerlicher Selbstherrschaft. Nach dem Zweiten Weltkrieg gehörte sie einige Jahre mit einem Sonderstatus zur französischen Besatzungszone in Süddeutschland. Daher rühren noch heute Reste des Französisch als zweiter Fremdsprache nach Hochdeutsch und zum Teil noch vor dem Englischen. Nachbarstädte sind Friedrichshafen (Württemberg), Bregenz (Vorarlberg), St. Gallen (Schweiz). Lindau ist auch der Name des umliegenden [[Landkreis Lindau|bayerischen Landkreis'es]] - 'Landratsamt in Lindau (Bodensee). Jährlich findet hier ein Treffen von NobelpreisträgerInnen statt. In der Geschichte war die Freie Reichsstadt Ort eines Reichstages und Teil der Städtevereinigung Tetrapolitana, die das reformatorische Glaubensbekenntnis verteidigte. Das wichtigste Fest der Stadt ist jeweils im Sommer das Kinderfest. Das gibt es seit über 600 Jahren als Dank nach überstandenen Hungers- und Kriegsgefahren. Stadtteile Lindau gliedert sich verwaltungsmäßig in zehn Stadtteile. Zentral ist die Insel mit der Altstadt. Neun Stadtteile liegen auf dem Festland (davon vier mit einem Uferanteil). Es gibt im Osten des Gebiets eine gemeinsame Grenze mit Österreich. Tourismus Hitchhiking Out ;East towards Munich The A 96 starts in Lindau and ends in Munich. There are a couple of junctions for the A 96in Lindau and both are possible to hitch near but the one closest to the lake, on the B12, and closest to the Austrian border is the best as there is an Aral gas station where you can ask people for a ride (there is also a McDonalds across the road). There is a roundabout before the highway so all traffic has to come through very slowly. It is possible to stand there by the exit - maybe with a sign indicating the direction. Be prepared to get in quickly as there is no bay for cars to stop safely, they will simply stop as they reach the roundabouts exit and you can jump in. Sehenswürdigkeiten *Lindauer Hafen mit Löwenmole und neuem Leuchtturm *Reichsplatz mit dem altem Rathaus in der Mitte (an der Maximilianstraße) *Lindauer Marktplatz (im östlichen Inselteil) * Stadtbefestigung mit Türmen, Römerschanze, Uferbefestigung, Brücken, Rundweg (zum Teil entlang der alten S.) * Mangturm, Diebsturm, Pulverturm, Kirchtürme *Diverse Villen und Herrenhäuser * ehemalige Luitpold-Kaserne * Museen, Galerien "Lindauer" Angebote *Bürgerhaushalt Lindau *Hafen *Lindau TV *Inselbahnhof *Jährliches Nobelpreisträgertreffen *Politik Lindau *Siedlungen in Lindau *Stadtgedächtnis Lindau *Strandbad Eichwald *Verwaltung Lindau (Toskana) Kultur u. a. : *manGallery (eine Homepage zu den Ausstellungen - mangallery.de) Straßen *Die Maximilianstraße ist die in Ost-West-Richtung verlaufende Fußgängerzone / Hauptstraße auf der Insel. *Liste der Straßen in Lindau (noch unvollständig) Nachbarorte * Hörbranz Medien Weblinks * www.lindau.de